


And on this winter day

by lordyuuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Drama, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: The thorns of the rose freeze. – ivan and viktor part ways.





	And on this winter day

The winter morning snow kissed Viktor's eyelashes.

He stood outside with Ivan, staring at the mid-winter sky. A depressing gray only brightened by the light white tears it cried. He was so used this, used to the bitter freeze, the delicate snow, the pure whiteness of his breath against the grayscale of the world he has known for so long. He was leaving it all behind, leaving this world and headed towards a new one.

"It's time for you to leave, right, Vitya?"

His voice sounds amicable, but Viktor knows better. He knows those words are as frozen as winter, and he if he listens closely, he could hear the disappointment, the shock, the disgust. He doesn't hide his feelings as well as he thinks he does. Viktor feels like he's the only human who knows that well.

" _Да_ , Russia, I am – "

"You don't have to call me that, Vitya. Cut the formalities."

Viktor sighed. Formalities kept them a comfortable distance apart. It kept the conflicting feelings at bay.

"Yes, Ivan. I am leaving. I'm going to live in Japan from now on."

Ivan grunted in response. "Leaving," he repeated, as if he had just learned the word and was letting it roll off his tongue for the first time. There was a momentarily silence between them that Viktor relished. The wind pierced his skin. Viktor pulled up his scarf. This numbing air will be nothing more but a memory.

"That boy won – " Ivan started.

"He has a name," Viktor interrupted, turning around to cut Ivan with a sharp glare. He was met with unusually lavender eyes, brighter than the snow itself. His sandy hair didn't bother to look neat for this farewell; it framed Ivan's face wildly, giving a chaotic look worse than any Russian blizzard.

He was designed to be intimidating.

"I ask you to say his name when referring to him," he continued, never breaking Ivan's intense gaze.

" _Yuuri_  won the Grand Prix," Ivan said after a few more moments of silence. Viktor noted how awkward Yuuri's name came out of Ivan's mouth, as though the name was some forbidden taboo and the very act of saying it brought him great pain. Viktor felt his face grow hot with anger. The snowflakes that adorned his face began to melt.

"Why are you going to Japan with him?" Ivan asked. "You are done coaching him, _дa_?"

"Because I love him, Ivan. I love Yuuri."

Those words escaped his lips so easily.  _I love him_. Said aloud, it sounded so simple. Viktor Nikiforov loves Yuuri Katsuki – there was no doubt about that. It simply couldn't be explained any other way. His life became dedicated to Yuuri, intertwined with Yuuri's. It would be safe to say that Viktor couldn't live without Yuuri.

And Ivan couldn't see why.

He gave up everything for this young Japanese boy – his career, his fame, his Viktor ever had is now lost, and now he gives his  _love_  to Yuuri Katsuki, to this…boy. This boy that he leaves his home for now. That he has kissed, held, cared for, yearned for.

All of this for Yuuri Katsuki.

Ivan could not understand why.

"Please, explain, Vitya. How could you love that boy?"

" _His name is Yuuri_."

"I don't  _care_."

"Of course you don't."

Lavender eyes darkened. "Kiku is having this very same talk with that – with Yuuri."

Viktor matched his look. "Is that supposed to mean anything?"

"You know what it means."

"I don't care."

Ivan chuckled lowly, akin to a feral animal. " _Of course you don't_ ," he mocked.

Ivan looked away from Viktor's eyes – an elegant shade of blue, like the glittering ocean – and looked towards the sky. Gray, just like he has always known it. Gray, just like how Viktor has always known it. The overseer of the beginning and the end.

"It's time for you to leave, right, Vitya?" he repeated softly.

Viktor looked to the sky as well.

"Yes, Ivan. It is."


End file.
